


the moment we come back alive

by Mephitztopheles



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephitztopheles/pseuds/Mephitztopheles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les constellations hurlèrent de chagrin lorsque deux frères furent emportés dans l'explosion, mais tous deux finirent par tenir à la vie et à oublier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the moment we come back alive

**Author's Note:**

> Juste un petit truc pour passer le temps~  
> Full of feels...

Les débris du pont se fracturèrent en éclats scintillants sous la surpuissance du divin marteau. Son chant les fit s’envoler dans une douce mélodie qui résonna à travers les constellations. La puissance du bifröst se déchaîna créant ainsi un blaste éblouissant qui brisa l’unique pont arc-en-ciel. Les étoiles hurlèrent de chagrin tandis que l’Observatoire se fracassa sur les rochers et fut emporté par les vagues déchainées qui s’évaporaient dans l’espace.

Deux frères furent pris au milieu de cette explosion.

Le plus jeune, envieux d’attention, essaya de s’agripper à quelque chose dans sa chute. Les bras tendus, il s’écorcha les paumes sur la paroi du pont brisé en essayant en vain de s’y accrocher. Son instinct de survie en alerte, il finit par se raccroché à la lance gungnir.

Le plus âgé, empli d’amertume et de confusion, regarda son frère sombré dans le cosmos. Dans sa chute il ne chercha pas à s’accrocher à quelque chose ; il cherchait seulement à rattraper son petit frère. Il paniqua en voyant celui-ci gagner de la distance mais il parvint juste à temps à attraper la même lance, recréant ainsi un quelconque lien entre eux.

Réveillé de son sommeil régénérateur, Odin, roi d’Asgard, se tint au bord du pont et attrapa par la cheville son fils ainé. Tristesse et mélancolie se lisait dans son et unique œil.

 

_À ce moment-là, je ne voulais pas mourir. Cela m’étais juste égal que je vive ou non._

 

Loki ferma les yeux un moment, oubliant où est-ce qu’il était. Le trou noir l’attirait dans les plus profonds abysses et vers une mort certaine. Sa main se détacha petit à petit de sa simple prise.

“NON !” S’égosilla Thor. 

Hébété, Loki rouvrit soudainement les yeux. Par réflexe, son cerveau lui ordonna de resserrer sa prise sur la lance. 

_Espoir._

Espoir que peut-être les choses pouvaient s’arranger.

“Je t’en supplie Loki. Ne fait pas ça !” Thor tendit son autre bras. “Attrape ma main !”

Loki le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa vision était brouillée par des larmes inconsciemment relâchées mais seule la vérité se reflétait dans cet océan azur. Une gorgée d’adrénaline parcouru son échine, ordonnant son corps de bouger, de grimper jusqu’à cette espoir de réconciliation.

“Loki, s’il te plait...”

Un sanglot s’échappa de ses lèvres en récitant ses mots. Et Loki grimpa.

Malgré la force d’inspiration du trou noir et la douleur de ses paumes ensanglantées, Loki remonta le long de la lance dorée jusqu’à être en mesure d’attraper la main de son frère. L’effort se lisait sur son visage mais Thor l’encourageait, lui susurrait des mots pour le réconforter.

Loki oublia ses arrières pensées, se concentrant uniquement sur son avancée. Il manqua de glisser dû à la sueur et au sang qui recouvraient ses mains, néanmoins il réussit à attraper la main tendue de son frère.

Les deux jeunes princes furent remontés par leur père. 

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Thor aida Loki à remonter en faisant attention à ne pas laisser son frère s’empaler sur le bord épineux du pont cassé. Tous deux finirent à genoux, entrelacés dans les bras de l’un et de l’autre. 

Thor s’agrippait avec force à son petit frère de peur qu’il ne disparaisse.

Loki resta passif avant de sombrer dans un lourd chagrin qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux. Il finit par enlacer son grand frère, passant ses bras autour de son cou et camouflant ses larmes sur son épaule. Ses sanglots résonnèrent dans l’espace tandis que les larmes de Thor restèrent silencieuses.

L’aîné rassura son frère cadet malgré sa voix cassée par l’émotion.

 

_À ce moment-là, je trouvai enfin où était ma place._


End file.
